Secret Santa
by Her Royal Goddess
Summary: The new history teacher makes Dean all hot and bothered. The English teacher decides to use Kripke high Secret Santa gift exchange as a chance to get his own back. A short story written for LunarCalypso as part of the MerryLittleExchange18 on AO3


Dean Winchester had thought that his life at Kripke High School in Lawrence Kansas was straightforward. He spent Monday to Friday teaching high schoolers English lit, for three weekends a month he spent it relaxing with his brother, working on his car and on the fourth weekend he became a loyal Handmaiden to the Queen of Moondoor who also happened to be his bestie and a fellow teacher at his school.

Dean liked his life the way it was and certainly didn't need any sexy bed haired, ridiculously blue-eyed, gravel-voiced history teacher, who clearly hated his guts making his way into Dean's dreams.

The new history teacher had transferred to Kripke High around six months ago taking over from Mr Turner who had retired to be near his family. On that fateful morning, Dean had been running late for work, partially in thanks to waking up in a strange apartment after hooking up with a hot guy in the club just out of town.

He really should know better than to hook up on a school night, but hey, even a normal, responsible twenty-eight-year-old, English teacher needs to kick back and just get some random hot dude's dick in his ass on a Sunday night. Dean pulled into the school parking lot and cursed the fucking douchebag who had the audacity to park a gold Lincoln continental in his spot, technically anyone could park there, but as Dean had parked there for the last five years he considered it his spot.

Mindful of the time Dean headed straight to his classroom, texting Charlie about his hook up and the pimpmobile in his spot when he bumped into a wall. Dean looked up from his phone and discovered that the 'wall' he walked into was actually a tall, good-looking man with a mop of messy black hair (some would call it sex hair, not Dean obviously, but some) wearing a tweed jacket and for some ridiculous reason Dean noticed that the man had the most incredibly blue eyes.

"Dude! Watch where you're going." snapped Dean, his irritation at not parking in his normal spot bleeding through into his voice.

The man in the tweed jacket raised a single, well-groomed eyebrow "That's a bit rich coming from the "dude" who was busy tweeting and walking."

Dean bared his teeth at the man in a poor facsimile of a smile "Exactly Dude, I was busy. If you were watching where you were going, you could have clearly avoided me."

The bitch face the man gave him would have made Sam proud. "Well, I'll be sure to remember that in future and stay out of your way."

Sweet mother of Jesus, this man is fucking hot. A rather unhelpful little voice in Dean's head said.

Neither man made the first step to move out of the other's way until Dean heard his name being called by the school's overly perky vice-principal Ms Rosen.

"I'm so glad you've already met our newest member of the faculty, Dean, this is Mr Castiel Novak our new history teacher and Mr Novak, this is Dean Winchester, the star of our English department." Ms Rosen continued talking at both men seemingly oblivious to the tension between them.

"Now Dean, as per the email I sent out on Friday night to all of the faculty, Mr Novak has kindly agreed to swap classrooms with Mrs Johnson who has been struggling to manage the stairs with her arthritis, so Mr Novak is your new neighbour across the hallway."

"Well isn't that just peachy" Dean muttered to himself as Ms Rosen wished them both a pleasant morning and left Dean standing in the corridor with the arrogant new teacher.

Hot and arrogant new teacher, the voice in his head added. So very, very hot.

"The classroom is this way," Dean said through gritted teeth while pushing past to carry on to his classroom not actually caring if the jackass followed him.

The following six months did very little to change Deans perception of the history teacher across the hall, he was still a douchebag with a stick up his ass, which unfortunately Dean still found sexy as hell, especially when that 'dom brow' was focused on him. If Dean was completely honest with himself, then he would admit to deliberately winding Castiel up till he got mad just to get Cas to give him that 'dom brow', but Dean was a gold medalist at ignoring feelings and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"Okay fellow educators and my bestie bitch, it's that time of year again when the jolly old fat dude breaks into your house, eats your cookies and comes in your stockings and here at good ole Kripke High, we replicate that tradition by becoming Secret Santas too. Come one, come all and pick your giftee."

Charlie excitedly brandished a velour red hat filled with folded slips of paper "For all those of you who are new or have forgotten, the rules to Secret Santa are easy, each person takes a slip of paper and on that paper is the name of your giftee, the only way you can change that name is if you draw your own name, which will be verified by me. Once you have a person, you must buy that person a gift with a budget of only five dollars and wrap it. A five dollar bill wrapped in Christmas paper does not count Winchester," Charlie called out, giving Dean a mock stern look.

"You can't prove that was me Bradbury and you know it. It's called Secret Santa - emphasis on the word secret." Dean countered, grinning into his coffee mug.

A derisive snort coming from someone on his left-hand side caused Dean to turn and stare at the history teacher who plagued both his dreams and his working life by being a pain in his ass.

"Something to say, Novak?" Dean asked with a sneer. In his head he was chanting, please do not raise that goddammed eyebrow, the last thing I need is to be nursing a fucking semi in the middle of the staff room - and there it goes.

I am not going to give him the satisfaction of me turning away first - think unsexy thoughts… Sammy in a speedo… Bobby in a speedo… this is working, who else? Castiel Novak in tight, tiny, budgie smuggling speedos, pulling himself up out of a swimming pool, water droplets running down that firm tanned chest. DAMN IT!

Dean dragged his eyes away from the stony gaze of the history teacher. "Come on, Charlie, let's get on with it, I've got freshmen after lunch who think that Will S stands for Will Smith."

"Actually Deano, we've all drawn our names, it's just you and Castiel, our two star-crossed lovers starting at each other across a crowded staff room who are left to pull a name from the hat."

"Screw you, Gabriel." Dean snarked back at the school's drama teacher giving him the finger.

"You wish you were my type," Gabriel replied blowing him a kiss.

Dean rolled his eyes and took the last piece of paper and just stuffed it in his pocket preferring to read the name in private.

"And with the last name drawn from the hat, Kripke High, Secret Santa is live. Remember, do not reveal the name of your recipient and that all gifts must be wrapped, tagged and left under the tree in here by the end of the last school day on the nineteenth, all ready to be handed out during the Christmas party." Shouted Charlie over the sound of the school bell signalling the end of lunch.

Dean hurried to be the first out of the staff room because he didn't want the temptation of Novak's ass as he walked up the stairs seared into his brain for the rest of the day.

It was during the last class of the day, while his class were tackling poetry written during world wars one and two that he took the slip of paper out of his pocket and read it.

Castiel Novak

SONOVABITCH!

That red-headed traitor must have had a hand in this betrayal, making sure his class were occupied he quickly sent a text to his former bestie.

Sent: 14:05  
YOU'RE A DEAD WOMAN WALKING BRADBURY.

Received: 14:06

Sent: 14:07  
DON'T PLAY DUMB. SS WAS FIXED!

Received: 14:08  
Prove it Winchester! Grinning face emoji.

Dean replied with an angry face emoji and turned his phone off.

A week later and with the deadline to hand the gift in looming over his head, Dean found himself trawling the local strip mall looking for inspiration when he spotted a Spencers store, the grin that spread across his face when he knew for certain what he was going to buy would make even the Grinch nervous and slowly back away. Yes, it cost him slightly more than five dollars, but it was going to be worth it to see the look on Castiel's face.

The staff party was already in full swing by the time Dean had got rid of Mrs Tran who was demanding that Dean gave her son Kevin, homework over the holiday period for extra credit. He pushed open the wooden door to be greeted with the sound of Ms Rosen on the karaoke machine singing Wham's, Last Christmas, her voice resembling a pack of cats in heat.

He gratefully took the bottle of Jack from Gabriel and took a couple of large mouthfuls from the half-empty litre bottle "Thanks man, I thought we banned karaoke last year?

"I think money exchanged hands, " replied Gabriel wearing an identical grimace to Deans on his face.

Even though Dean mingled for a bit talking with the other teachers, he purposefully stayed near the door avoiding the history teacher even if he couldn't stop his eyes tracking the man's process around the room. At last, the time came for the gifts to be handed out, butterflies appeared to come from nowhere and lodge in his stomach, not mixing well with the half a bottle of Jack and whatever else he'd drunk during the course of the evening.

Dean had been to busy watching Castiel getting cosy with Michael the P.E teacher to notice a present come flying towards him, the hard, thin rectangular present hit him in the chest. "Thanks for the heads up Charlie, really. By the way, Gabe, if this is another Casa Erotica DVD, I'm going to send it to your mother." He joked unwrapping his gift, it turned out to be a copy of Gnomeo and Juliette. "Thanks. Just what my DVD collection needed" he placed it on the table next to him to be forgotten later on.

Charlie only had three gifts to hand out, one being his gift to the history teacher, suddenly his gift didn't seem so funny, the butterflies multiplied as Charlie handed Castiel his gift.

The other teachers catcalled and cheered as Castiel removed a pair of black and red plastic novelty dice featuring body parts and actions to do to those parts, and then dangled the pink furry handcuffs from one long elegant finger, giving them a twirl for added effect causing the inebriated teachers to whoop and holler.

"Well it seems that my secret Santa has formed a certain opinion about me or maybe it shows more about my sender, who knows? I will certainly have fun testing them out." He rolled the dice and read the suggestion out loud "Lick Ear"

The staffroom erupted in a loud chant of DO IT. DO IT. DO IT.

Dean felt like a deer caught in the headlights of a runaway truck as Castiel headed his way with a heated look on his face. The history teacher tilted his and placed his lips near Dean's ear, never had two little words, spoken in a low gravelly tone caused such a shiver of anticipation in him.

"May I?"

Dean swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously as Castiel dragged the tip of his tongue along the outer edge of Deans ear from the bottom of his lobe all the way up and around the top curve in one long, hot and wet, slow torturous movement.

The history teacher's lips were now so close to his skin dean could feel the heat coming off them.

"We both know you're my secret Santa if you want to discover just how creative I can be with your gift, meet me in my classroom in ten minutes. Or are you all mouth and no follow through. Winchester?"

Dean swiped a bottle of beer from a nearby table and hid his mouth under the guise of taking a drink "Ten minutes, your classroom." he parroted back.

"Excellent choice, I have a feeling you're going to excel at an impromptu oral test, you've certainly got the lips for it," came the reply in his ear "now act your usual dickish self and I'll see you in class."

Thankfully the teachers of Kripke high had moved on and were now back torturing songs on the karaoke and not paying attention to Dean as he slipped away to see what other fun things the history teacher's dice had in store for him.

The fact every single teacher started handing money over to the IT and Drama teacher the minute the door closed behind both men was a story for another time.


End file.
